The invention relates to a method of and to an apparatus for determining the extent of clouding of the lens of a human eye.
It is already known to quantify the perimetrically determinable damages to the field of view, and such quantification again confirms the development of more or less diffuse damages in the event of glaucoma. The indices MD (mean defect), CLV (corrected loss variance) and SF (short term fluctuation) define the field of view with reference to the main axis whereby the index MD denotes the diffusion-causing damage to the eye.
The diffusion-causing damage is attributable to glaucoma and/or to a cataract. It is important that the physician in charge ascertain the actual cause of an increased or intensified mean defect, i.e., that the physician ascertain the percentage of diffusion-causing damage which is attributable to a cataract rather than to glaucoma.
Furthermore, heretofore known methods and apparatus for inspection and testing of human eyes cannot furnish any quantitative information pertaining to clouding of the lens. Thus, the physicians are compelled to define the clouding in ambiguous terms such as "slight clouding", "medium clouding" and the like.